Life of Two Double Sided Coins??? The Sequal
'Plot: Oh God there's more of us' Yep! Its jut an RP about Malik, alt-Malik, Kilam, alt-Kilam and anyone else who wants to join in the stupid, un-censored, hilarious, weird fun once again! Its your job to keep everyone busy and you can do whatever you want. Let the fun begin! 'Characters' Sovash100 Alt-Kilam (red version) Kilam (purple flames version) Malik (green ora version) Alt-Malik (blue flames version) Y-Tiger Ivory (Fox demon/shrine madian] Y-Tiger demon random version Ragnork demon male version Laven reboot, which is a normal human girl with brown hair, she has a statue with Reboot~Y-Tiger. FroZenHyBrid FH the Frozen DF the Dark Fretia the Cold AngelFlames Angel the Human Rain the Human Echo Ameri Nemi the Cat RiRi the Hedgehog and Ri the Electric Being? 'Chapter One: Why R We Doing This Again?!!' Malik: *sits on the couch with his iPad watching anime* Man...today feels...weird. Like that day when we all were at that house. *smiles and sees a pop up add on the iPad* I hate these things -_- *tries to exit out of it but clicks on it and wakes up in front of that marvoulus Random Manshion* Oh God Not this again! Kilam: *opens the door* Yep. Knew you'll show up -_- Alt-Kilam: Yep. The other Malik in here too. Malik: Really? White is in there? (Malik calls the other one white due to his hair). Haven't seen him in a long time. Y-Tiger:*suddenly pop up in the room behind Kilam* The hell!? How did I get here!? *She sighed before suddenly being fallen on*Ah!! Ragnork:*Groans, annoyed as he was laying on Y-Tiger*Damn it... I'm stuck here with my genderbend... FH and DF are on the ground, their face on the ground. Fretia landed on both of them. Angel and Rain appears on the ground in the group,playing with their little adorable fire creatures."Go go go go!"They both pump their fist as their creatures were on a go-cart,starting their engines."You guys are crazy."Echo stares. A female human landed perfectly on her feet with a small figure looking female that was a fox demon, almost like Y-Tiger only with long hair that was yellow, brown tip ears as she glance around. "Y-Tiger... I should maybe give you a different name." Laven stated to her figure. Then a female fox demon, Ivory, landed on her butt as she squeaked. "ow..." Malik: The more the merrier...I gess -_- White: *hit Malik's back* Don't be such a downer. FH looks at them. "Oh god, we're back at the mansion again aren't we?" DF and Fretia look around. Ivory:*Fixing her shrine robes, frowning.*H-How did I get here far from my shrine!?... *Her ears flatten.* Laven:*Narrowed her eyes*who are you people, anyway? Reboot~Y-Tiger: They seem to be beings of other worlds, Miss Laven. *The small statue figure said.* Y-Tiger: Get off of my, Ragnork, please? Ragnork:*gets off of Y-Tiger* Y-Tiger:*sits up, sighing* Hey, everyone! Fretia waves. "Hello!" DF and FH are still being sat on. White: Looks like about everyone's here Malik: Great -_-. "I won dammit!"Angel pumps her fist in the air."Yay Eau!"Angel hugs her little fire creature."Don't."Rain stares at Angel as he protectively pets his fire creature."Of what? What was the deal?"Eau looks at Rain."Nothing..."Rain looks away."I know!"Echo jumps up."The loser wears a maid dress along with his little thingy whatever!" "Oh yeah."Angel looks up."Damn you Echo!"Rain sighs."Ah ha!"Rain snickers as he looks at Angel."Do you know what a maid dress is?" "No?" "I dare you to wear it for a week straight.24 hours." "Eh? Okay?" Ivory:*confuse and frighten as she just keeps to herself, glancing around*... *Her fox tail was limp.* Fretia gets off of FH and DF and looks at Angel's group. "What?" FH stands up and shakes his head. "Ow..." Angel narrows her eyes at Rain before going on her Ipad to search up something."So that's what a maid dress is?"Angel shuts off her Ipad."Gross man." FH sweatdrops. "Maid dress? Geez what did you do? Lose a bet or somethin?" DF looks at everyone still dazed. "Why do I see four of the same person?" "HE has to wear the maid dress."Echo points at Rain. "...."FH starts cracking up. Fretia and DF sweatdrop. Angel looks at FH,then Fretia,then DF."Do I know you?"Angel points at Fretia and DF. "I'm Fretia, FH's Genderbend. The pale version of him on the ground is DF" "Then,sup y'all.I'm Angel,that dude over there is Rain,the rabbit is Echo,and..."Angel looks around,only to be landed on by a female hedgehog and a black with yellow sparks creature."And those two are RiRi and Ri.." Fretia waves at them. "Hi." DF stands up slowly and stumbles a bit. FH is still laughing. Alt-Malik: *sees Ivory and walks up to her and hugs her close from behind* Hey Ivory~ Malik: So this is who other dimension me likes. *smiles and sweatdrops* If I've fallen for a fox demon who did Alt-Kilam fall for? *looks around suspiciously with a smirk* Kilam: *talking to the others* Can I burn the maid dress? *gives a evil smirk* Ivory:*blushes, but smiles as she hugs Alt-Malik*Hello! Fretia looks at Kilam. "I'll just douse it." Angel looks at Rain,as Rain looks at Kilam."Anyone please kill the dress."He groans.Riri and Ri was doing a staring contest. Malik:*walks up to Ivory* Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm the original dimension Malik. You've got a good guy. I should know *laughs a bit* Kilam: *slides by* Hey! Where's Y-Tiger! I want a rematch! *his dark pour pole hair starts to burn red and pourole* Alt-Kilam: Woh, What type of flames do you have? You have my red flames but you have another? Kilam: I have the flames of true despair. That is my true power while Malik obtained the power of dream chaser. *burns brighter* All I want is to fight that girl again since she's here! Oh and to mess around as much as I can. Y-Tiger and Reboot~Y-Tiger: Which Y-Tiger!? Laven:*she sighs, shaking her head.*Moron. Ragnork:*sweatdrop* Angel and Rain were just walking around,talking and daring each other. Kilam: Wait!? There's two!? *looks a bit confused* Malik:*sweatdrops* Your late -_- Laven:*brushes her long hair off the side.* Of course there is too, This Y-Tiger is my statue figure, and friend. Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hump, loser. Y-Tiger:*giggles brigfhtly.* Ooooh, I remember you! *points to Kilam* You were fun to point at, but I don't feel like pointing at you ^^ Ivory:*looks to Malik confuse.* Two Maliks? *hugging Alt-Malik, worry.* Alt-Malik: *smiles a bit* Yea, apparently I'm a dimensional copy of that Malik created when I- I mean that Malik tried to change the timeline. When the real one awoke from his time endured coma he regained his powers which are also mine. So when he awoke MIL tried to gain control of me in order to not let the original one gain his powers which is why when I met you my hair turned white because my powers were taken and replaced. I know it's a bit confusing sorry. Malik: It's ok. That sums it up. Oh and I'm two year older than that Malik too. Sorry when I awoke I caused you two some problems. *gives a smirk and a bit of a dark grin* even though I knew what you two were up to~. Remember, when the original is asleep the life of the fake one is a simulated as a dream in terms of time rift comas. *gives a disappointing glare to both of them* Really you two -_- Alt-Malik: What!? O_O.... Kilam: Great! Go scare your twin and the fox why don't ya. *looks at Laven, Y-Tiger and Reboot* I will kill all of you -_- Alt-Kilam: *comes up behind Angle and Rain* So who's wearing the dress!? *hives them a cold stare with fire in his eyes* Or do I have to burn one of you to start this little dare? *smiles evilly* Laven: Look Sir.Y-Tiger, looks like he wants to fight you. Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hah, I will show him who is the untouchable one! *she lands onto the ground, drawing two kantas.* Y-Tiger:I think I will watch ^^ Ivory:*blushing, hugging Alt-Malik and smiles* I'm happy either way, I have my Malik with me. Malik:*smiles* Your a sweet girl. *looks at Alt-Malik with glaring eyes* Don't you ever take advantage of her you hear me or I'll be the one in your nightmare. *sighs* Jezz, when you two met you couldn't get enough of each other -_- Alt-Malik: *blushing holding Ivory* W-Well, u-uh... Kilam: *charges at reboot Y-Tiger* This is gonna be fun! Ivory:*blushes*I-Is that bad for someone who was alone for years? Reboot~Y-tiger: ... Laven? Laven: With pleasure. *glares, suddenly two game gloves and a headset appear, Reboot~Y-Tiger becomes life size.* Wield away. Reboot~Y-Tiger:* The kanatas shine as she goes into a stance, fire forming around her.* Kilam: *pulls out his black blade Katana with a purple sharp handle* Let's see what You Got! *slashe at Reboot Y-Tiger* Malik:*sighs looking at Kilam*! Idiot -_- *looks back at Ivory and Alt-Malik* No Ivory it isn't...but do you truly love him? Back then I was rash and lonely. *looks at Alt-Malik* You better keep her happy kid. Alt-Malik:*holds her close* Belive me I will! Malik: *smiles and looks at the camotion in the rest of the house* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*spins out of the blade's way, like a dance before she leaps and nearly vanished in series of swings, spins and slashes of blades before appear behind Kilam and doing some front flips away from him.* Ivory:I really love my Malik *hugging Alt-Malik* I do not question it.